Shaw's Bar
Shaw's Bar ist die Lieblingsbar des 99. Reviers. In der Bar treffen sie sich, um die unterschiedlichsten Dinge zu feiern, Pläne zu schmieden oder für ein Feierabendbier. Jake, Rosa and Charles head to Shaw's to celebrate Charles excellent work as the primary. The Vulture The detectives head to Shaw's to think of a revenge plan for the Vulture.(08:21) (11:07) Old School Jake has a wild night of drinking with Jimmy Brogan at Shaw's. (06:50) (8:21) Thanksgiving After the Thanksgiving dinner at Amy's is a disaster, the squad heads to Shaw's. Unfortunately they are kicked out before they can get anything to eat. (14:22) The Bet The squad heads to Shaw's to celebrate Charles earning a medal. Jake and Amy, on their forced date, stop by before being assigned to a stakeout elsewhere. Tactical Village The squad celebrates breaking the training course record at Shaw's. Fancy Brudgom At Shaw's, Charles hides a bowtie in Jake's drink when asking him to be his best man. Unsolvable The squad heads to Shaw's to celebrate Jake solving the unsolvable case. (18:52) Charges and Specs After Jake leaves the Nine-Nine to go undercover, Terry, Charles, Rosa and Gina head to Shaw's for a drink. (19:13) Season Two Bearbeiten Undercover The Jimmy Jab Games Halloween II The Mole Hitchcock and Scully approach Capt. Holt while he is having a drink alone. They ask if everything is okay. Holt express all his work-related concerns out loud. The Pontiac Bandit Returns Beach House Defense Rests Captain Peralta It's the location where Roger Peralta promised to pay for the squad's drinks, after Jake had figured out who framed his father for smuggling drugs. However, Jake gets a text from his dad about how he's not coming. Amy, Terry, Gina, and Rosa met up to discuss the brain teaser that Capt. Holt tried to trick them into solving for him. Holt comes in afterwards and offers to pay for the next round of drinks for the four. Jake had left the bar to tell off his father, and upon returning, Charles does a drunken announcement about his arrival. Holt pops up while Jake and Charles are hugging. Holt tells Boyle to release Peralta. Holt ends up being the one who pays the bartender for giving the squad more drinks. He also tells Jake that he's proud of him in the following moment. Season Three Bearbeiten The Funeral The bar holds a reception following Seth Dozerman's funeral. Halloween III The episode ends with a Halloween party at the bar. The Swedes The episode ends with Jake and Rosa saying goodbye to Soren and Agneta at the bar, along with Charles and Captain Holt speaking to Kevin who is in Paris over a tablet device. Greg and Larry The whole squad in the bar hearing Holt announce that the Department of Justice (DoJ) has arrested Jimmy Figgis' men. Jake and Amy have a side conversation afterwards, where Amy asks Jake to move in with her and each of them tell the other, "I love you so much." Season Four Bearbeiten Monster in the Closet It is the set venue for Rosa and Adrian Pimento's wedding ceremony. Mr. Santiago Holt and Pimento come in to the bar. Holt demand that the dog show be put on at once. Hank reject the request because the football game is on. Pimento gets upset, breaks off a part of a glass beer bottle, and yells at Hank to put dog show on. Hank tells him that the game is in overtime. Pimento looks to Holt, who then also takes a glass beer bottle and breaks a part of it off. THe dog show is playing on the television in the bar and everyone is watching. It's the final lap and Holt and Pimento are pre-celebrating that their dog --the Wire Fox Terrier-- they bet on is going to win. Hank shouts out that he's rooting for the Wire Fox Terrier, too. The winner is announced to be the Wire Fox Terrier and everyone in the bar cheers. Captain Latvia Every year, the 99 is beaten by the Metropolitan Transit Authority (MTA) in a charity caroling competition. After the event this year, the squad goes to the bar to talk about being defeated by their rivals again and how to get back at them. Chasing Amy It's where Amy, Jake, and Amy's best friend Kylie go to play Trivia Night. Season Five Bearbeiten 99 After the squad returns from their California trip and successfully get Capt. Holt to his interview for the Commissioner job, they celebrate here. DFW Gina introduces Rosa to her friend Trishelle, so to set the two up on a date. Gray Star Mutual Charles talks to Jake about how having a food truck is stressing him out. Charles, Jake, and Pimento meet up to talk about what job Pimento is working, after he got fired as an insurance investigator. And also, Jake gives a wedding invitation to Pimento. Bachelor/ette Party Amy and her bridesmaids --Kylie, Rosa, and Gina-- go here for drinks, after their Bachelorette Party adventure. Jake and his "Bach Boys" --Charles, Terry, Ray Holt--, with Reginald VelJohnson too, meet up with Amy and her bridesmaids here; where Amy tells Jake about having dated one of the guys from their now-ex-wedding band Jake & Amy It's the location for the after-party, after Jake & Amy's wedding has ended. There is news about if Holt will be the next Police Commissioner. Season Six Bearbeiten Honeymoon The new season returns back to the very moment the previous season left off. The whole squad is there, waiting on Holt to reveal if he got the job of Police Commissioner or not. Four Movements Jake hosts Gina's going-away party at the bar. Mario Lopez shows up here but is denied entry. A Tale of Two Bandits After some firemen stake their claim over making the bar their new after-work hangout, most of the squad --Amy, Charles, Rosa, Hitchcock, Scully, and Holt-- have a drinking contest against those firefighters, to fight to keep Shaw's as a police bar. The Therapist Holt is in the bar meeting with Rosa and a woman who he was made to believe to be Rosa's girlfriend, Jocelyn, for the first time. The woman is an actress, Sheena, who gets recognized by a passerby as someone from a commercial. Return of the King Gina invites Jake and Terry to meet up and have drinks with her here, after her photoshoot is finished. While Jake and Terry are waiting for Gina to show up, they talk about how some friendships are ruined due to one person's level of celebrity-famous success. Gina's assistant shows up moments later to tell them that Gina will not be showing up and gives them their credentials for Gina's event tomorrow. After the case is solved, Gina and Jake hang out here to catch up and drink. Terry arrives a little later to join them, and is given a surprise in the form of an old friend. Kategorie:Stub